1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color video signal recorder and more particularly to an apparatus for recording a wide-band color video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various standards of TV signals of high definition and wide bands have recently been proposed for improvement in reproduced picture quality of the TV signals. For example, there have been proposed a so-called high definition TV signal which is arranged to have a frequency band of about 20 MHz for a luminance signal (hereinafter referred to as a HD-TV signal) and a so-called extended definition TV signal (hereinafter referred to as an ED TV signal) which has a band of about 8 MHz for a luminance signal and is arranged to be interchangeable with the conventional TV signal.
These wide-band TV signals are not recordable nor reproducible with the conventional video tape recorder which is arranged to have a recordable and reproducible band of only about 4 MHz. To solve this problem, there has been proposed various video tape recorders (hereinafter referred to as VTRs) which are arranged to perform recording or reproduction by converting the wide-band TV signal into a multi-channel signal with the band of each channel arranged to be about 4 MHz.
In performing such multi-channel recording, however, the VTR is required to completely eliminate the adverse effect of jitter or the like. This requirement results in a complex reproducing circuit arrangement even if a composite video signal which includes a luminance signal and a carrier chrominance signal is processed into a multi-track signal by a simple band dividing method or the like. Especially, in cases where the video signal is to be divided into a high frequency component and a low frequency component, the time constants of the circuits processing these two components differ from each other. Therefore, it is very difficult to restore the video signal with high fidelity to its original state during a reproducing operation by temporally matching these two components with each other.
Further, in the case of recording a composite video signal by dividing it into R, G and B component signals etc., since each of them is wide-band signal, they must be recorded in a multi-channelled manner. Therefore, the number of channels increases too much for high density recording. Further, a VTR is preferably arranged to be capable of recording an audio signal or a stereo audio signal, if possible, at a high relative speed. However, it has been difficult to accomplish such audio signal recording in accordance with the above stated method.
To solve this problem, there have recently been proposed various methods of recording video and audio signals by digitizing them. However, such a method hardly permits high density recording, because the digitizing arrangement further increases the band of each component signal.